pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall
Gage Munroe (Season 1) Drew Davis (Season 2–Season 5) Lukas Engel (Season 6-late Season 6) Kingsley Marshall (late Season 6-present) |UK: = Noah Ashby (Season 1–Season 4) Alfie Elliott (Season 5-present)}} Marshall is a Dalmatian puppy and is one of the main protagonists in the TV series PAW Patrol. He is the 3rd member of the PAW Patrol and is the team's fire pup, as well as the medic pup (as of "Pups Save Jake"). His primary purpose is to check for fires and extinguish them if necessary, and to use his ladder to rescue animals from high places. His secondary purpose, as a medic, is to use his X-Ray screen to check people for any broken bones or injuries, and to attend to them if needed (even though he tends to go overboard with bandages). Marshall is a dalmatian pup who is seen to be silly and clumsy. Despite all of his silliness, he helps Ryder countless times during missions. His main color is red, given that is the color of his uniform (which normally features a fire helmet on duty), and pup-pack. "From the firehouse to his fire truck, Marshall is a Dalmatian who is all action, easily excited, and the clumsy one of the group. The pups will always hear Marshall say; 'I'm okay!'" In the PAW Patrol, Marshall is usually the comic relief of the group, as he tends to behave silly and clumsy. He is quite accident prone and usually crashes into things such as the pups at the Lookout elevator, which gives him the nickname "Bad Luck Marshall" from fans. He is very excitable, a bit air-headed, and not particularly well co-ordinated. When he is excited, he usually howls. Despite his clumsiness, Marshall is a loyal and brave member of the PAW Patrol and has helped Ryder and the other pups in several missions. Marshall is also very friendly, especially to birds (e.g. Fuzzy). Marshall has spotted white fur covering his body and bright blue eyes. During missions, Marshall typically wears a firefighter helmet and a red vest. He also wears a red pup-pack, which features a water cannon (acting as a fire hose). When his medical skills are put to practice, Marshall wears a red cap with a yellow trim (replacing his firefighter helmet), and his pup-pack contains medical supplies such as bandages and a thermometer (in place of the water cannon). This is his EMT uniform. Here is a gallery of Marshall's attires throughout the series. Marshallpng.png|Standard outfit Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg|Cowboy outfit Marshall searching for geese.jpg|Collar only Pumpkinlel.png|Pumpkin costume (Halloween only) HAHAHAHAHAITSAGIRRAFEHAHAHAHA.png|Clown outfit 10534443 744069638973702 5377026037648574062 n.jpg|EMT uniform King Marshall.png|King costume (for a play) Bsk28.png|Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Bsk44.png|EMT uniform with baseball cap Pp1194.png|Knight costume (with helmet) Pp349.png|Uniform top only Vlcsnap-2014-07-24-07h49m24s161.png|Snowboarding gear ChristmasCutie.png|With Santa hat Pp776.png|Uniform top and pup-pack only Pp1908.png|With Rubble's pup-pack and helmet Pp1909.png|With Zuma's pup-pack and helmet Pp1912.png|With Skye's pup-pack and goggles Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 8.06.04 PM.png|With Chase's pup-pack and hat Pp3066.png|With winter hat Pup-Fu!73(Marshall).png|Martial arts uniform (with pup-pack) AP 7.png|Air rescue uniform PAW Patrol Marshall Pups Save Apollo.jpg|Superhero outfit Quest for the Crown 68.jpg|Mission PAW uniform Vlcsnap-2016-09-01-20h05m15s164.png|Safari outfit Marshall Sea Patrol uniform.jpg|Sea Patrol uniform Marshall Sea Patrol Scuba.jpg|Sea Patrol scuba suit Pirate Pups 62.jpg|Pirate outfit Marshall Pupafly.png|Pup-afly (from "Pups Save the Butterflies") Royal Kitties 51.jpg|Ultimate Rescue police uniform The Tiger 92.jpg|Ultimate Rescue aviator suit Movie Monster 98.jpg|Ultimate Rescue firefighter uniform Hidden Golden Bones 28.jpg|Ultimate Rescue fix-it outfit 76537E74-8166-4E2D-979D-6FD6F7EBC5A2.jpeg|Ultimate Rescue construction uniform 8FE3749C-7258-433F-8210-B2CF9E5B07CC.jpeg|Mighty Pups outfit Paw.Patrol.S03E26E27.Parroting.Pups.Merpups.Save.the.Turbots.720p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-BTN 600558.jpg|Mer-pup 9C3CCEB7-2952-40BA-B5CB-930BB1869712.jpeg|Sea Patrol scuba gear without helmet 02EBABAE-0894-499F-8CA1-BBD866D05337.png|Ice uniform A0A2874D-5A12-435C-8F4F-ABE23E069255.jpeg|Clown nose 031645EA-FB6F-4E32-ACD3-E219763A9BA5.jpeg|Super Paws outfit 01AE4509-75B9-4418-ADA3-EBD22A41E4F8.jpeg|Sports uniform Racer Marshall 2.JPG|Racing uniform Snapshot 13 (11-9-2016 5-00pm).png|"Lucky" collar FF1F11FA-7ACE-4E74-A513-3952BB588A47.png|Charged up power Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Marshall has his own personalized pup-tag which he uses to communicate with Ryder and the other PAW Patrol pups. His is customized with a red background and a fire symbol. When in use, the pup-tag flashes its light. The pup-tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to Ryder's pup-pad. Pups save a jake 3.PNG Marshal puptag clear.png The fire truck is Marshall's vehicle. It is one of the many high-tech vehicles Ryder had built for each pup. Like all of the pup's vehicles, Marshall's truck can transform from a doghouse to a vehicle and vice versa. Marshall's fire truck is equipped with firefighting equipment such as a tall ladder and an attached fire hose. The vehicle number is "03". During later missions in the jungle, Marshall's fire truck is repainted in camouflage colors and sports a much different look to fit in with the jungle surroundings. Since "Pups Save Jake", Marshall's fire truck can be transformed into an ambulance and used on medic missions. In said episode, he uses it to transport Jake home, revealing that the inside is big enough to accommodate someone as tall as Jake. In "Pups Save a Show," Marshall uses a stretcher, a thermometer, and a stethoscope when caring for Cap'n Turbot and Chase, all of which he likely retrieved from his ambulance or his pup-pack. 03 V1.png 03 V2.png Pp524.png|Marshall's EMT vehicle PAW Patrol 324A Scene 21.jpg|Chase and Marshall's vehicles in jungle conversion Pups save a pluck-o-matic.mp4 000007047.png|Marshall's Ultimate Rescue vehicle With the opening of Adventure Beach, Marshall was given a new all-terrain fire boat for his Sea Patrol duties, equipped with red emergency lights and cannons for dealing with problems, such as when dealing with the Kitten Catastrophe Crew's mechanical shark in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark". It is designed in the shape of a speedboat. Shark 22.jpg Shark 23.jpg Shark 24.jpg After Mayor Humdinger takes control of the giant robot meant for a movie the PAW Patrol were helping out in, because of the danger the robot's fire posed to the city, Marshall is assigned leadership of the team, and his fire truck is upgraded to a much larger version of itself, sporting a larger all-red lightbar similar to on Chase's Ultimate Police Truck, a robotic claw on one side of the truck, a reel line on the other, a much larger ladder for aerial firefighting with an extra monitor at the end of the ladder, located beneath the cab of the Ultimate Fire Truck, and a smaller, deployable rescue cart, complete with lights and siren like the Ultimate Fire Truck. Movie Monster 34.jpg|Marshall's truck undergoing its upgrade to the Ultimate Fire Truck Movie Monster 39.jpg|Skye riding in the back of the Ultimate Fire Truck Movie Monster 43.jpg|Marshall driving the Ultimate Fire Truck Movie Monster 51.jpg Movie Monster 52.jpg Movie Monster 55.jpg Movie Monster 58.jpg|Marshall spotting his next fire to put out Movie Monster 59.jpg Movie Monster 60.jpg|Ultimate Fire Truck on scene of the blaze Movie Monster 61.jpg Movie Monster 62.jpg Movie Monster 63.jpg Movie Monster 66.jpg|Checking the scene to ensure the fire does not restart Movie Monster 68.jpg Movie Monster 73.jpg|Chase and Marshall in the cab of the Ultimate Fire Truck Movie Monster 77.jpg|On scene of their next fire Movie Monster 78.jpg Movie Monster 79.jpg Movie Monster 80.jpg|Marshall deploys his Rescue Cart Movie Monster 81.jpg|Marshall in his Rescue Cart Movie Monster 82.jpg|Rocky riding on the side of the Ultimate Fire Truck Movie Monster 95.jpg|Marshall manning the controls for the reel line Movie Monster 96.jpg|Ryder firing the reel line while aided by Rubble and Chase Movie Monster 97.jpg|Rocky and Zuma use the monitor for another angle at the robot to stop it from firing Movie Monster 98.jpg|Marshall watching the team fight the fire Movie Monster 99.jpg|Skye coming in for an attack with her water bomb launcher Movie Monster 100.jpg|Hitting the fire from three angles Movie Monster 101.jpg|Mission accomplished Marshall has his own high-tech pup-pack which he uses during missions. Marshall's pup-pack can transform into a water cannon, which Marshall primarily uses to fight fires. The source of water that the cannon uses comes from the tanks that are installed on the sides of the pup-pack. Marshall's firefighter's hat also has a retractable visor capability. Marshall'sWatercanon.jpg Marshall'sWatercanonSpray.jpg When performing his duties as a medic pup, his medical pup-pack carries an X-ray screen, a thermometer, and compartments that may deploy a roll of bandages or a crutch - depending on Marshall's diagnosis of the illness or injury. He is equipped to treat the pups, as well as people. Pp714.png 10685502 744069635640369 4377005378994898109 n.jpg 10647137 744435975603735 5500429349114232203 n.jpg Pp1404.png Pp3058.png Sniffle (Marshall).png In "Air Pups", Marshall was given a jet pack with water hoses attached. 95FFB67B-739F-40C0-9A26-FB0401C0DC0A.jpeg Marshall's Mission PAW pup-pack contains a "hydro-launcher" that can shoot water at a rapid pace to knock down walls and other objects if necessary. It shoots water with enough pressure to slice through wood, as shown in "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown". C30FDAE2-2238-408F-A1D3-8B1B9613E3A7.jpeg Marshall's Sea Patrol pup-pack carries a rescue buoy similar to the other pups' pup-packs, along with his trusty water/paint cannons. When underwater in his scuba gear, his pup-pack carries an air hose and claw, which he used to re-float The Flounder and retrieve the baby octopus' rattle in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus". PAW Patrol Sea Patrol Pups Save the Pier Scene 16 Marshall.png Baby Octopus 57.jpg Baby Octopus 66.jpg Baby Octopus 67.jpg Marshall is really fast at running. In "Pups Fight Fire", if there weren't any interruptions during the race, it is possible that Marshall could have been the "fastest fire pup in the world". As a dog, Marshall has a sharp sense of smell. Although it is not as sensitive as Chase's, Marshall is able to smell and detect gas leaks and smoke. *"I'm fired up!" *"Made it." *"I'm good." *"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" *"Woah-woahhhhhhh!" *"Aah! Ooh! Eee! Aah! Oh! Ooh! Eee! Ooh! Aah! I'm good!" (when falling down his firetruck ladder) *"I'm okay!" *"Let's go go go!" *"Wait for me!" *"My highly-trained paws are at your service!" ("Pup-Fu") Do you like Marshall? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Marshall? He's so silly He's adorable He's so brave He has a big heart What is your favorite attire of Marshall? Standard outfit Cowboy outfit Collar only Pumpkin costume Clown outfit EMT uniform King costume Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Knight costume Snowboarding gear Santa hat Rubble's pup pack and helmet Zuma's pup pack and helmet Skye's pup pack and goggles Chase's pup pack and hat Winter hat Martial arts uniform Superhero outfit Jungle outfit Air Patrol flight gear Sea Patrol gear Mission PAW gear Pirate outfit Pup-afly Ultimate Rescue police uniform Ultimate Rescue aviator suit Ultimate Rescue firefighter uniform Ultimate Rescue fix-it outfit Ultimate Rescue construction uniform Mighty Pups outfit Mer-pup Sea Patrol scuba gear without helmet Ice uniform Clown nose Super Paws outfit Sports uniform Racing uniform "Lucky" collar Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Main Pets Category:Important Males Category:Important Youth Category:Living at the Lookout Category:In Rescue Industry Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Partially Protected